


【UT】站街UT/US/UF/SFR/SF/FSG帕会有什么样的表现

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: FSG papyrus/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Kudos: 2





	【UT】站街UT/US/UF/SFR/SF/FSG帕会有什么样的表现

站街梗罢了，不喜勿点

原帕

略显拘谨地站在街口，眼神依旧明亮，但还是有点羞赧的意思。他知道这时候穿战斗服肯定不合适，所以换的是普通的T恤和牛仔裤。但也因为这身打扮过于正常，无法判断他是否在做生意，大约错失了好几位客人，不过他本人似乎对此浑然不觉。  
当你看中他的时候，他会咧着嘴对你笑，在心底豪言壮语【我伟大的Papyrus一定可以做到！】可等正式开工了，他的手指还是微微打起抖来。他没忘记该怎么动作，只是一步步走得小心翼翼，好像怕冒犯你似的。直到发现你对他的每一次触碰都不反感，表情也十分享受之后，他才逐渐开始放开手脚。

BOSS

他刚开张那会儿不懂规矩，穿得正儿八经地往街上一戳，浑身上下都带着只可远观，不可亵玩的气势，不仅没招到客人，还差点被当成扫黄的条子。后来吸取了教训，他卷起衬衫袖子，把西装裤换成了半露骨盆的低腰牛仔裤。不过脸臭的习惯他始终改不掉，也不想改。总是双手交叉在胸口，盛气凌人地俯视着身边的同行和形形色色的嫖客，想要叫他对你献媚，简直痴人说梦。  
但，如果你被他这种傲然的态度所吸引，主动去挽他的手臂，他的态度反而会稍微软化下来。他在床上的可塑性其实并不太强，比较擅长当反绑你的手臂，强势地进入你的那种角色。你要是叫他跪下来，还用双腿缠上他的肩膀，命令他给你口，他虽然会照办，但还是会露出有点局促的神情。不过，他立刻就能把这种情绪强压下去，假装自己很上道。

烟枪

他仍然套着标志性的连帽衫，满脸无所谓地叼着烟头，挤在街边一溜挺着大胸肌，毛发油光水亮的furry猛男中间，把街站出了一种体验生活的风采。他不在乎旁边的兽型怪物嘲笑他这副【骨瘦如柴的小身板】，也不和他们扎堆地冲上去抢生意。只在看到你时眨了眨眼睛，轻轻掐掉了烟蒂的余灰。  
他的技术不错，很会哄你开心。会亲吻你的睫毛，你的鼻尖，你脸上新冒出的小痘痘，也会摩挲你胳膊肘上粗糙的皮肤。当他把你抱在怀里挺动的时候，你甚至产生了被他保护着的安心感。他通常不接受包夜，但要是你在他起身时，留恋地拉住他的手指，他可能会停留片刻，等到你睡着了再离开。

大狗

在你第一眼看见他的时候，他就会敏锐地察觉到有人在关注。然后，他会对你投来短暂的一瞥。如果他认为你看着顺眼，出手估计也大方，就会出动出击，迎着你的脸大踏步地走到你面前，连回旋的余地都不给你留下。  
他勾着你的肩膀，拐到光线昏暗的无人小巷里就想动手。当然，你要是不能接受在公共场合解决私人问题，他马上瞬移带你去酒店。但如果你没拒绝，那你十有八九就会被他压在墙上开荤了。  
老实说，在你意识迷蒙，只能拼命揪着他的皮外套，而他低沉地喘息，舔舐着你的胸口时，你都分不清究竟是你在嫖他，还是他在嫖你。

财迷

他的行为准则永远只仰仗一个依据，钱。只要你打扮得够贵，包里的卡够多，最好能提前抓着手机，点开你的消费短信，有意无意地让他瞄到你的银行卡余额。如此这般，他必定会殷勤地向你抛起媚眼，还会把身上那件皱巴巴的衬衫领口往下拽拽，多露出半截锁骨。  
不过，在你给他转账的时候，他只是瞟了眼你的脸，就熟练地点开了手机里的Alipay*。这点倒是让你小小地吃了一惊。  
他在床上什么都能干，也什么都能被你干。而且在他的VIP套房里，你能拿到你想要的任何道具和..器械。如果你初出茅庐，还没怎么见过这种场面，他可以耐心地引导你，前提是小费翻倍。  
假如你所向往的只是骑着他，让他叫你妈咪，那他乐得轻松，一会儿在你身下扭动，叫得又甜又软，一会儿又耐不住似地把你掀翻，按在他身下欺负，沙哑着嗓子在你耳边呻吟，说妈咪我还要。这样一折腾，你们大概能玩整整一个晚上，按钟点来算，你的钱包确实会被榨干。

*指支付宝。站街财迷能看脸判断人种和国籍，可能是他的特异功能【？】

咖啡

捡了个不起眼的角落乖乖站着，高高瘦瘦，衣衫单薄，眼睛里写满了青涩的茫然。还没把客人招来，倒使附近浓妆艳抹的站街女郎心生怜悯，给他拿了件褪色的小外套披在身上了。  
无论你问他什么，他都是微微偏头，嗫嚅着回答，然后安静地跟在你身旁，手里拉着你的衣角。你把手伸过去，他才反应过来似的，赶紧松开你的衣服，牵住你的手。你深深吸了口气，感觉自己好像在诱骗未成年。  
但让你始料未及的是，他把你按倒在床上时手劲意外地大，根本无法挣脱。你被他从后面直捣核心，顶得你惊叫不断。胸部被他稳稳地抓在手里揉搓，连敏感的乳尖都被夹在指缝里好一通关照。他的力度和持久度与他的外表严重不符，但你对此没什么异议。当他掰过你的头和你接吻的时候，眼神暗沉得与方才判若两人。而你已经无法理智思考，只是纯粹地渴望着他的冲撞，满心想的都是花多少钱能包了他。

我发现我流咖啡不管在什么情况下，都是【扮猫吃老虎】的典型【。


End file.
